


(PODFIC) In the Blur of Serenity by Brenda

by AvidReaderLady



Series: Barnes and Rogers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: The grooves around Bucky's mouth deepen when he grins, rakish and wide. "Don't lie, you loved every decadent minute of it.""Yeah, well, I never claimed to be smart where you're concerned." Steve shrugs, but answers with his own smile, because he doesn't think he could ever see Bucky smile and not want to in return.Or:Bucky discovers the horror of Wikipedia and Steve sort of fails to make breakfast. Post-Winter Soldier domestic fluff, because there isn't enough, and they deserve it.





	(PODFIC) In the Blur of Serenity by Brenda

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Blur of Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565675) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



> This is the first part of a really lovely series of domestic Steve and Bucky. LOVE!

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hy54aec1cie8144/In_the_Blur_of_Serenity.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "Harlequin" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
